Del odio al amor hay un solo paso o kilometros
by lulu.c1t4
Summary: como un simple comentario de terceros puede influir mucho en tu persona... mas si tiene que ver con que tu preciosa hermana se va a casar y tu nemesis... tambien?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo la inspiración del momento okikagu por supuesto no soy muy buena sacando sus personalidades es más occ que nada pero aun así okikagu , espero y les agrade sin más aquí se los dejo .

Gintama no me pertenece solo a sorachi-sensei…. Rayos T.T

 **DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO … O KILÓMETROS** .

Sougo pdv.

El ruido de la alarma con radio lo despertó, al abrir sus ojos vio la hora que al parecer eran las 10 am del sábado, sin más se volvió a acomodar en las cómodas mantas que lo cubrían se sentía fatal el dolor de cabeza le impedía moverse para apagar la alarma.

-mmm – se giró en la cama, solo para percatarse que había un cuerpo, que solo se movió para acurrucarse más a él.

5

4

3

2

1

0

Se paró en chinga de la cama casi salto de las sabanas.

-¿Quién ERES?- GRITO a la figura que se removía en las mantas de la cama hasta que se percató de algo muy importante. -Y QUE HACES EN MI CASA-.

Como si sus propias palabras fueran un rayo le paso por la cabeza, no recordaba casi nada de anoche, solo que se fue a viciarse con sus compinches a algún antro, pero no recuerda que más paso o más bien COMO LLEGO A CASA. Con los ojos más abiertos que antes se fijó que el cuarto en el que despertó no era el de su apartamento, ¡ESPERA!

Haciendo una revisión rápida a través del dormitorio podía suponer de quien era, pero tenía sus sospechas, hasta que se detuvo en una fotografía enmarcada al lado del tocador, en ella estaban 3 chicas las cuales una de ellas, la del centro la reconoció como de rayo.

\- pero que escandalo es este- dijo una voz femenina semidormida molesta.

Se vio a si mismo solo estaba en boxers Noooooo, de todas las personas, no había duda. La persona se despertó mostrando su rostro… era ella. Pero que paso anoche.

La razón por la que estaba molesto ayer, la razón por la que acepto irse de antro, la razón por beber tanto hasta la inconciencia, la razón por la que se perdió.

-¿CHINA que haces aquí?-

\- increíble aun estas ebrio mira que pregunta más tonta- dijo la chica tallándose los ojos- estas en mi apartamento.- dijo levantándose.

\- anoche llegaste casi desnudo haciendo escándalo, diciendo no sé qué tanta barbaridad y pues no pude dejarte seguir molestando a los vecinos.- así que te deje entrar, te colgaste de mí asi que de deje caer en el sillón, cuando te dije que ya me acostaría me seguiste y te me aventaste enzima, cayendo en mi cama entonces- DIME que no lo hicimos- la interrumpió Okita pensando lo peor

\- ¡DIOS!, por supuesto que no, te di un golpe en la cabeza y quedaste inconciente, y como eres pesado no pude aventarte, me gano el sueño y por eso dormimos juntos- explico la chica de forma tranquila.

\- de acuerdo – genial y ahora que, esto es muy incómodo.

\- sabes te puedes quedar a dormir un rato más, parece que aun estas borracho- dijo Kagura levantándose de la cama para ir a su armario y sacar algunas cosas-

Sintiendo desconfianza por la repentina amabilidad por parte de su Némesis, -¿por qué me ayudaste?- pregunto –no es normal que me trates así, acaso metes a cualquiera a tu casa- dijo con cierto enojo en su tono.

Kagura solo se le quedo viendo, soltó un fuerte suspiro con rostro cansado – mira sádico no tengo por qué darte recuento de mi vida, además si te ayude fue porque odio dejar a los perros callejeros heridos solos, más si están ebrios , así que agradéceme y acuéstate, hasta que se te baje- caminando hacia una puerta que al parecer era su baño privado – Dios mira que interrumpir la siesta de belleza de una dama, pero que se ha creído- murmuro cerrando la puerta del baño.

Pdv Kagura.

Al cerrar la puerta de su baño se desplomo de lleno en el suelo quedando su espalda recargada en la puerta.

\- ¡ESTÁ SOLO EN BOXER¡- tan colorada como su cabello Kagura solo podía tranquilizarse con una ducha helada

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO, QUE IDIOTA, hubiera dejado que se lo llevará la policía- solo pensaba Kagura ya en la regadera – ¿por qué lo deje pasar?- pensaba enjuagándose el cabello.

-bueno ahora tendré que aguantar un poco más, tengo que buscarle ropa. Qué necesidad de cargar con problemas ajenos. Rayos…

Continuara…

Hasta aquí espero y les agrade por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas constructivas.

Y si alguien tiene aportaciones creativas son bienvenidas. Hasta el martes….


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo si bien no hay mucho okikagu pero explica más o menos lo que paso antes de que se desatara el desmadre.**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía entre otras cosas …**

 **Si no lo explique antes es un AU y Okita Sougo de 26 años y Kagura de 24 dos años menor.**

 **Asi pues un agradecimiento a las personitas que me dejaron review en este fic.**

 _ **Sara**_ _ **,**_ _ **Mafer08**_ _ **,**_ _ **SakataNam**_ _ **i,**_ _ **Kakurai guraRuki**_ _ **y kurai.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias me emocione mucho con sus comentarios y a petición de ustedes alargue un poco más la trama y se da una explicación. Y con respecto a la pregunta del capítulo anterior sobre el antro es un lugar donde se puede bailar y consumir bebidas alcohólicas como una discoteca.**_

 **Bueno sin más preámbulos la continuación**

 **Gintama no me pertenece es de gorila-sensei. (T.T)**

* * *

 **-DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN PASO... O KILÓMETROS-**

 **Sougo pdv.**

Solo escuchaba como el agua caía de la regadera, sin más que hacer y con tremendo dolor de cabeza, no podía dar una de lo que sucedió esa noche y la verdad no culpaba a china si lo botaba a la calle, el personalmente lo haría.

Pero su repentina amabilidad lo dejo perplejo, así que sin poder con la situación por primera vez desde que se conocen… hizo lo que le dijo (O.O'), se volvió a meter en la cama de Kagura.

-aún sigue cálida- pensó Sougo- wow me escuche como un pervertido, que rayos me sucede.

Entonces se escuchó que la puerta del baño se abrió de inmediato se hizo el dormido; salió la dueña del departamento, ella traía puesto unos shorts cortos y una playera blanca sin mangas se dirigió a su tocador secando su cabello, ella volteo a verlo pero lo encontró durmiendo así que procedió a arreglarse y una vez terminado, tomo papel y le dejo una nota alado de la almohada.

Al escuchar que se cerró una puerta abrió los ojos y noto un papel de color rosa con decoraciones –raro – pensó, sin más leyó lo que estaba escrito.

 _Sádico_ _Salí a comprar algo para el almuerzo si tardo más de lo necesario toma lo que sobro del refrigerador, me preocupa dejar a un "_ _estríper"_ _en mi casa así que te dejo unos pantalones en la encimera._

 _Pd: no toques nada de mi escritorio_ _hablo enserio_ _,_ _tardare más o menos una hora creo..._

\- bueno al parecer me tienes confianza para dejarme en tu casa… solo- levantándose una vez más comenzó a ver el resto del apartamento.

-valla sí que tienes una vida eh china- dijo observando el muro de fotos de sus viajes, de su graduación, de su familia, la familia adoptiva, etc.

\- en ninguna estoy- dijo un tanto apagado- pues que esperabas si no la ves desde la prepa.

\- Ahora que estoy solo como es que termine así, mmm haber esto comenzó en…

 _ **3 MESES ANTES DEL BOCHORNOSO SUCESO**_ …

Era un día normal en la vida de Sougo Okita el un hombre joven de 26 años, Capitán de la primera división de la policía privada del Shinsengumi, sueldo muy bien remunerado además de ser atractivo, y actualmente soltero.

Al parecer la vida decide darle un golpe ya que desde hace más o menos unos segundos se acaba de enterar de una de las más grandes verdades de la ley de la vida…

 _ **SU HERMANA SE CASA**_ **…**

Y no solo eso el segundo choque vino

Con un Hombre… noooooooo

No cualquier hombre…. Con nada más que con…

 _ **HIJIKATA TOSHIROU**_

¡¿COOMO PASO ESTO?!

-Hijibaka bastardo así que tuvo los pantalones para hacer tal bajeza- pensaba

-Jejejej (risa macabra) bien prepárate hijibastardo por si no fuera poco el ver tu cada en el trabajo no bastaba ahora de lleno en la familia, tus días de desgracia comenzaran desde ahora-. Pensaba de forma asesina encendida.

-sou-chan ¿pasa algo? No está feliz- pregunto preocupada su dulce hermana mayor Okita Mitsuba

-eh- fue lo que su boca pudo pronunciar ya que aparentemente se quedó en shock que duro como 5 minutos y no racionaba después de que su hermana lanzara la bomba.

Ya que se daba cuenta estaban en un restaurant al aire libre que llevaba a su hermana en ocasiones especiales.

-dime sou-chan no te emociona, por fin me casare con Toushiro-kun- dijo emocionada- espero que lo entiendas sou-chan, es importante para mí que comprendas y aceptes mi decisión además de que creo que es el mejor momento en nuestra vida ¿no lo crees?- finalizo con su sonrisa derrite glaciares.

Y con eso tuvo, Okita Sougo no podrá, no puede y nunca pudo negarle algo a su hermana y si le pedía que aceptara la situación, lo haría de corazón.

\- claro hermana, te apoyare en este paso importante- dijo con un sonrojo, la escena para cualquiera sería la más bella de todas.

Pero el sádico-kun ya estaba ideando la manera de desaparecer al bastardo sin que su hermana se entere.

Entonces…

 _ **48 HORAS ANTES DEL BOCHORNOSO SUCESO**_ …

Era el momento de mayor pesar para Sougo, ni siquiera había entrado a la tienda y ya sentía el desgaste de su alma, como si le chupara fuerza vital. Si señores.

El día llego… ok no aun no pero…

Era el día de la prueba del traje que usarían.

\- oye no piensas entrar- escucho la voz de su cancerígeno próximo hermano en ley- bien acabemos con esto, muere Hijibaka-san – dijo pasando de largo.

\- QUE DICES BASTARDO- como siempre se encabrono el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi, sii por si fuera poco es mi superior ca!$%o, en fin.

-vamos Toushi no te exaltes recuerda que este es un día importante para ti, ya que escogeremos lo que usaremos en tu boda con Mitsuba-san- dijo alegre el gori no digo kondo Isao jefe del Shinsengumi.

Los tres entraron al edificio aparentemente una tienda dedicada exclusivamente a eventos nupciales, lo que era perfecto para Mitsuba; una casa de horror para Sougo.

Donde sea que el miraba había vestidos de novia ramos, trajes, anillos de compromiso, y no se cuanta madre…

-creo que vomitare- susurro para sí mientras Hijikata y Kondo veían unos trajes de muestra en los aparadores.

\- ¿Por qué no usamos el uniforme de gala del Shinsengumi? Es un malgaste de dinero y mi tiempo- dijo buscando la manera de salir del aparador del infierno.

\- por supuesto que no toushi debe de usar un traje adecuado para su boda- intervino un tanto indignado el gorila- además de que el traje de gala es un tanto tétrico- finalizo.

Suspiro un tanto resignado.

Después de media hora de ver los modelos y los precios decidieron probárselos

Sougo fue rápido en salir del probador se puso un esmoquin gris con moño negro y camisa blanca, se veía guapo, tuvo que aceptar ese hecho.- algo bueno de todo esto- al ver que tardaban en salir decidió dar una vuelta por la tienda.

En su recorrido escucho risas de mujeres

-te ves bien en ese- dijo una voz emocionada.

-no mientas, estas cosas noo son paraa mi- contesto otra voz un tanto nerviosa

Eso encendió su curiosidad y se acercó a la sala…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el fic, espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen un comentario, una crítica constructiva y también se aceptan ideas creativas.**

 **Me despido saludos (.O) lulii fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer alas personas que se tomaron un tiempo y me dejaron comentarios, favorito y seguir a esta pequeña pero lindo fic.**

 **(/) gracias demore mas de lo debido pero logre encontrar mi camino así que aquí esta la continuación.**

 **DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN SOLO PASO O KILOMETROS...**

CAPITULO 3

Entonces vio lo que no esperaba ni en sus más locos sueños.

Era ella, la china, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, mira que encontrarla de nuevo, pero lo que le impacto fue que estaba con un vestido de novia.

Era más alta, su cabello suelto hasta la cintura, el busto le creció favorablemente.

-ESTAS BELLISIMA- una de las chicas que resulto ser Tae Shimura, la novia de su gorila jefe.

-sí Kagura te ves genial, ese es el indicado para ti- dijo Soyo la mejor amiga de Kagura de la prepa, sorprendentemente todas están aquí.

\- enserio me veo bien- pregunto un tanto avergonzada la pelirroja, -es que no se si le agrade.

-sin duda es un chico con suerte- dijo de nuevo Otae sonriendo radiante.

Al oírlas sintió Una estocada en el pecho wow enserio, no lo conozco pero ya lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-Sougo donde estas queremos verte- se escuchó al fumador compulsivo a la distancia, dio una última mirada y regreso con los chicos.

No lo podía creer, la vida enserio se ensaño con él o qué onda, hasta hace unos años que no ve a la china y ahora esto.

Ese sin duda fue el peor día de su vida, bueno de escala del 1 al 10 digamos un 8, pero sin duda uno de los más altos según el ranking .

Después de que compraron los trajes, regreso al mismo cuarto de antes, entonces la vio sola aun traía aquel vestido de novia puesto, se fijaba de su reflejo.

Cuando Kagura lo noto ya estaba a su lado, causando que diera un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa.

\- valla se ve bien- dijo –lástima que lo use una machorra.

-de todos los lugares que pudimos vernos de nuevo, esa es tu idea de iniciar una conversación- le dijo ofendida.

\- dime sádico que te trae por aquí, que yo sepa odias este tipo de tiendas. Dijo Kagura con un deje de sarcasmo en su tono.

\- de que te quejas solo digo lo que veo siendo objetivo, eso y que debería decir "hola como te ha ido" me vería como retrasado - dijo con saña.

-ah jeje bueno no pareces ya eres un retrasado, pero en fin – Kagura se voltea y comienza a retirarse a los vestidores – fue bueno verte, pero como comprenderás tengo que irme.

Es una lástima.

Minutos más tarde ve a Kagura salir con prisa del vestidor con teléfono en mano y se disponía a pasar la caja. Todo transcurrió en segundos y ni siquiera una despedida… bueno mínimo un insulto, nada.

-¿ QUE?, escuchAME NO ME IMPORTA SI TIENES QUE ROBAR LAS ROSAS DEL JARDIN DEL EDEN , ENCARGUE ESAS FLORES HACE OCHO MESES, SINO ESTAN PARA EL MARTES REGARE TUS VICERAS AL MAR PARA QUE LOS PECES LOS DEBOREN, ¡FUI CLARA! … HAS LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER- Kagura parecía que le fuera a dar un ataque, buscaba algo en su bolso, lo entrego a la cajera, justo cuando disponía esta de su firma Kagura le hiso una seña de que le diera un momento – escucha haremos esto- suspiro- necesito ver el catálogo llegando… si yo me encargo INUTIL- colgó y termino el tramite entonces salió corriendo del local.

Solo escucho parte de la conversación pero parecía que no todo estaba bien, almenos eso cree, entonces unas chicas entraron a la habitación.

-es una chica con suerte, además de hermosa muy amable, espero que sea feliz con el hombre que se casara- escucho decir a una de las empleadas vendedoras que paso cerca de él.

-tienes razón, Kagura-san simplemente se merece lo mejor para ese día- dijo sacando vestidos- hare mi mejor esfuerza para el vestido que usara, claramente será la más bella.

Ok eso lo confirma, china se va a casar…

Después de aquella verdad que tan extrañamente le puso mal, regreso a su trabajo, un montón de reportes le esperaban.

 **4:30 pm oficinas del Shinsengumi**.

Estaba tan concentrado que cuando oyó el teléfono le sorprendió,- diga- pidió con su voz un tanto irritada desde el medio día -disculpe señor pero es la señorita mitsuba que desea hablar con usted-

Y pff se le fue un poco el coraje, que no sabía por qué pero sele bajo un poco.- comunícamela-

-Hola sou-chan como estas- dijo alegre su hermana.

-bien hermana, ¿necesitas algo? - pregunto – no es solo para preguntarte si me acompañas a la cita para la prueba del pastel hoy, solo será una hora cuanto mucho, por favor.-

-está bien paso por ti en 30 minutos de acuerdo- colgó y dio un largo suspiro, miro la hora se levantó de su escritorio tomo su abrigo dirigiéndose a la salida.

El recorrido logro apaciguar su humor, parece que todo se le amontono y le estallo en la cara como un globo con agua.

-mi hermana y ahora la china, ¿por qué de repente todo mundo se quiere casar o qué?.

Al entrar a la pastelería carlö, lindo lugar por cierto un pequeño pero agradable establecimiento con mesas al exterior de un jardín, ideal para relajarse. Cosa que no estaba funcionando al contrario lo tensaba sobre manera.

-qué te parece este, es muy bueno la vainilla sabe bien con las almendras- pregunto Mitsuba alegre,

Ya era más de 30 minutos probando pasteles y aún seguía muy tenso… - está bien- contesto Sougo sin interés.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tan pequeño es el mundo, no las coincidencias daban miedo o bien asco, era eso o el pastel que comió tenía algo.

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo pero ahora vestía unos jeans y una camiseta de beisbol con tenis converse, con el cabello atado en una coleta alta, estaba con un tipo que vestía polo, short de mezclilla y sandalias.

Al acercarse un mesero no pudo evitar oírles decir que venían a confirma si el pastel le gustaba al bastardo… no digo al tipo.

Si tan solo los escuchar… -sou-chan me oyes- se dio cuenta que su hermana le hablaba, al voltear a verla se encontró con su rostro preocupado - ¿estás bien? Luces enojado, te preguntaba si crees que a Toushiro le guste el pastel de chocolate con fresas, pero creo que ya lo eh decidido- se pone de pie Mitsuba dirigiéndose al mesero que los atendía.

Sin la oportunidad de formular media palabra Sougo se puso de pie, y realizaron el encargo del pastel elegido,- bueno esto salió bien- atino a decir a su hermana que le sonreía dulce como siempre. Una última mirada al jardín donde la china y el tipo estaban y se retiraron.

Esto apenas y se estaba calentando…

 **Continuara….**

 **paciencia y redencion por favor dejen sus comentarios, que son mas que bienvenidos ... pronto subire la continuacion**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de este humilde fic. Quiero darles las gracias por dejar los comentarios ya que me hicieron feliz. También me da gusto que sea aceptado por el fandom okikagu… \\./ me emociona.

Bueno un especial saludo a :

 **Leche de fresa** **,** **Nightmare Moon,** **mitsuki,** **i love okikagu** **,** **Guest, Anonymous D y** **lu89.**

Gracias chicas sin ustedes este fic no sería posible, me alegra que les encantara el capítulo anterior y espero que este sea de su agrado.

 **DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO O KILOMETROS.**

Capitulo 4

El resto de la tarde fue un asco, bueno llevo a su hermana a un restaurante donde Hijibaka ya los esperaba, al parecer era una cena de pareja, por lo que se excusó diciendo que tenía "algo" que hacer, Mitsuba solo asintió y lo dejo ser.

Al final término en su apartamento viendo la repetición de _Juego de tronos_ , al menos la reina cersei obtuvo su venganza.

Sin nada más que esperar se acostó y esperando que cuando despertara todo fuera una pesadilla recurrente, como hacia cada noche desde que se enteró del compromiso de su querida Hermana.

Pues bueno no lo era, cada mañana que se levantaba llegaba a la conclusión que era más real que sus pantuflas de rana (obsequio de Mitsuba navidad pasada).

 **Viernes 11 am. Oficina del Shinsengumi**

Como era costumbre, al ser una fuerza policial privada era normal que los que requerían de sus servicios fueran personas de alto estatus, o que no había suficientes miembros de la fuerza policial local para la situación a tratar.

En fin era viernes y no cabía en su cabeza que era lo que el señor kondo quería que hiciera su división en fin.

La misión en sí; si se le puede llamar así, es ser la seguridad en un evento privado que se llevará acabo un martes a las 8pm en el hotel Yoshiwara.

El cliente al parecer quería que su evento pasara sin contratiempos, sería la fiesta del año o algo así menciono su jefe gorila. Así que no le quedó más que aceptar, eso y porque la misión venía con nada menos que un bono (nada es gratis en esta vida).

-ah que aburrido- dijo Sougo dirigiéndose a su oficina, solo trabajaría medio día ya que ayer termino con sus reportes del mes- uff adiós trabajo hola fin de semana- tomo su chaqueta de piel, sí hoy se iría a descargar todo su estrés por ahí; no contaba con que Yamazaki , Shimaru y Tetsu se les uniera en su juerga, entretanto quedaron verse a las 9 en un lugar llamado " la botana feliz" qué clase de lugar era ese, como si fuera a ver una botana feliz. Idea de Yamazaki, al parecer es divertido.

El lugar era agradable no tan mala muerte pero si aceptable, de copa tras copa, después de los shots todo se tono borroso y solo veía a todo mundo reírse, y fupp oscuridad.

 **Fin del recuerdo- hola realidad.**

Como se supone que termine aquí semi desnudo, en el departamento de la china; ni siquiera sabía dónde vive. Pensó desesperado Sougo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Ahora que recuerdo no me eh puesto los pantalones que me dejo- busco con la mirada la encimera, entonces se dispuso a ponerse los pantalones; - me imagino que es de su prometido- se dijo ya que dudaba que ella usara ropa de hombre – de quien más seria- seguía diciendo con tono irritado.

Mientras tanto Kagura.

Salió de su departamento tranquila, pero conforme salió del pasillo hacia las escaleras, sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer.

\- estúpida- murmuro al salir del elevador; solo para escuchar un "lo serás tú mocosa" la señora Otose del departamento abajo

\- ah esto mejora cada momento- no se molestó en corregir a la anciana de que el insulto no era hacia ella, tenía que despejarse. Ya a tres cuadras lejos de su hogar se detuvo dirigió su vista al cielo y entonces…

\- waaaaahhhahahahahahhah- grito a más no poder asustando a todo peatón cercano a ella.

No lo podía creer después de todos estos años encontrarse con su acosador de preparatoria, porque eso fue el desgraciado sádico, su matón personal que se encargó de arruinarle su primer año de prepa, y así fue como tubo esos sentimientos que nunca esclareció, ya que el bastardo se graduó y nunca lo volvió a ver.

Hasta esa mañana en la boutique de novias a la que fue a recoger el vestido de novia que encargo a su fiel amiga shisu.

\- pero claro, no que ya lo habías superado Kagura, aahh pero nada más lo ves y flupp se te sube todo hasta las orejas y lo que faltaba si no hubieras salido ayer como dijiste, no te lo hubieras topado a la salida de "la botana feliz" , que de feliz no tiene ni madres, tenías que el oficial se lo llevara pero nooo~~ por metiche te pasa eso noooo~~ ,ahí vas con tu "el viene conmigo déjelo oficial", pues que te dio agua de calzón o que.

-ahora tienes al imbécil, acostado durmiendo plácidamente en tu cama solo en esos boxers que le marcan bien las nalgas y ….- detuvo su movilidad dándose una cachetada frente a un pequeño mercado, compro lo necesario para el desayuno y almuerzo, no es que quiera tenerlo para el almuerzo no … claaaaaro

En eso sacándola de su drama interno el sonido de su teléfono la alerto, lo saco de su bolsillo del short y vio una llamada de k-chan, no dudo ni un segundo

\- diga- contesto de forma cortes – oh buenas belleza roja solo llamaba para confirmar la cita de hoy en la noche, recuerda es la cena de ensayo- dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

\- oh k-chan que tal, si no te preocupes lo tengo todo resuelto, solo hay que recordarle a gin-chan y a al cuatro ojos- contesto de forma alegre- de acuerno entonces nos vemos más tarde ok, te llamare cuando me contacte con el "novio" jajaja no lo puedo creer que se van a casar- .

Kagura atino a sonrojarse – no lo digas eso todos sabían que terminaría así; sale espero tu llamada, bye - y colgó.

\- bueno solo hay que ver que hare ahora- tomo sus bolsas de compras y emprendió el viaje de retorno a su depa…

Entro al edificio y al tomar el elevador se fue mentalizando de actuar de forma desinteresada, después de todo solo le dejo unos pantalones que encontró, solo estaría desnudo del torso mostrando sus sexis abdominales, DIOS es oficial.

\- Kagura eres una pervertida- dijo saliendo del elevador para enfrentar la situación – vamos, eres una mujer hecha y derecha, independiente, fuerte y segura, esto no es nada, te has tragado y soportado cosas más grandes, y eso incluye el Festival del Tequila en México. Eso es embriagarse en serio y no perdí mi dignidad como el idiota que está detrás de esa puerta.

\- Ya volví- dije al abrir la puerta pero nadie contesto, bueno tal vez y este dormido… "que suerte".

O tal vez se equivocó.

 **Continuara…..**

 **Hasta aquí espero y les haya gustado, bueno trate de hacerlo un poco más largo y pues hasta aquí lo pude dejar, calculo que cuando mucho un par de capítulos más y tal vez un one shot quizás no se depende de lo que me digan.**

 **Como siempre los comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidos.**

 **Además se solicita beta… interesados dejar un mensaje a mi perfil, que seré mas que agradecida… atte luli :D**


End file.
